


Rattle

by HiddenViolet



Series: Feeding and Fluff [5]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Tyr checks on Harper.
Relationships: Tyr Anasazi & Seamus Harper
Series: Feeding and Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> I live!

“When was the last time you slept?” 

“When was the last time you minded your own business?” Tyr couldn’t quite hold back the eyeroll at the belligerent comment. Harper was working at a device in his machine shop and very obviously hadn’t seen sleep for some time. His hair was sticking up in multiple places and he was almost manic in his motions. Tyr was well aware that when the engineer reached that particular stage in his day that it was time to force him to go to bed.

Andromeda very obviously agreed with him because she was the one who informed him of what was going on. He could see that Harper was very obviously beginning to flag and knew that they both should get some sleep before they tried to face Dylan’s insanity. Without giving Harper a choice or a chance to resist he waited until Harper had nothing in his hands and then snagged him by the collar.

He pulled the blond down the hallway ignoring each of the shouts of resistance. He dragged the blond back to Tyr’s quarters and quickly unlocked the door. It wasn’t until they were in the quiet of his rooms and the blond had settled down that he heard something dangerous. He hadn’t heard it before because of the noise and if he had been a normal human than he would have completely missed it.

There was a rattle in Harper’s breath.

This wasn’t just a normal chest cold though. This was a life-threatening disease rattle. The kind that if left untreated could kill someone with a normal immune system. For Harper, it could become deadly in a matter of hours. A frown crossed his features. Pneumonia wasn’t really common anymore, nearly unheard of for people with modern medicine at their disposal.

Despite all of the advances made a cold could still become pneumonia, if the body was under enough strain. It seemed that Harper’s day to day life was more than enough strain to cause the deadly disease because he could hear the fluid in the blond’s chest.

“Tyr, everything alright.” The Nietzschean was brought out of his thoughts and his focused hearing by the question from said blond. Tyr narrowed his eyes and dragged Harper the rest of the way into the room. He yanked the younger man over to a chair and sat him down. Tyr could very plainly see the confusion in his eyes.

“No, it is not alright. I can hear fluid in your chest so you must be having trouble breathing. You should have come to me the moment that you started coughing. Instead, you stayed in the machine shop. Not only did you ignore it, but you also stayed up past your bedtime. You know better than that.” Harper squirmed a little but didn’t try and deny the accusations.

There was no point, they both knew that they were true and that the road to recovery was going to be a long and vicious one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
